


A Chance Encounter

by HeartsGuardianSol



Series: Broken Pieces [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Transformer Sparklings, Unmentioned experimentation, its Shockwave's laboratory enough said, youngling prisoners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsGuardianSol/pseuds/HeartsGuardianSol
Summary: The sounds of sobbing weren't unusual in Shockwave's lab, his victims were always crying... But in the few times that Meister has had the pleasure of visiting this den of torture, he had never heard younglings sobbing in the lab before.





	A Chance Encounter

The sounds of sobbing weren't unusual in Shockwave's lab, his victims were always crying... right on up to the point where Shockwave ripped out their vocalizers or they were offline. But in the few times that Miester has had the pleasure of visiting this den of torture, he had never heard younglings sobbing in the lab before.

The Decepticon frowned. Maybe he was hearing things... He checked his chronometer, Meister noted that Soundwave was not due to be free from his current 'examination'. He shrugged and made his way over to hall where the containment cells were. He passed several of the cells, there were mechs inside most of them, some were Autobots, others were neutrals that had been captured defying their lord and master. Most were silent, their optics gazing upwards, hollow and dull.

The sobbing had stifled some but his sensitive audios could still pick up the sobbing, located at the back of the room. He continued on paying the other mechs no mind as he finally came to a stop in front of two cells. 

The sobbing stopped as the two little bots in the cells stared up at him. Two sets of tiny blue optics peered up fearfully at him through tears. One was yellow the other red, nearly identical save for the red one's audio horns and the yellow one's fins. They couldn't have been more than a few vorns at most.. Each clinging to each other painfully, through the energon bars that were burning through very fragile plating. 

"Hey ya shouldn't do that!" Meister said as he stepped closer to the bars.. The sparklings flinched at his voice, releasing the other and curling up upon themselves with whimpers and minute tremors, as if they were expecting to be punished for their actions.

It was then that he noted the marred plating on the yellow one's back. His tank twisted as he realized that that was exactly what they were expecting. Meister stared at the two for several klicks before letting loose a saddened sigh and deactivating the bars to the red one's cell. As Meister stepped into the cell the sparkling curled up even tighter on himself and began to sob once more.  Meister knelt down and carefully placed a hand on the sparkling's shoulder. The sparkling cringed while in the other cell he could hear the yellow one hiss at him.

"Shh.. I ain't gonna hurt ya." Meister said as he tried to calm the little one. "I only said somethin' because you were hurting yourselves. Doesn't your arm hurt? I can patch you up if you want... I might not be a medic, but I can make it feel a little bit better."

"..." a peering blue gaze met his red one. 

"... You're lyin'. Adults only wanna hurt us..." Meister glanced up at the yellow sparkling who was glaring daggers at him.

Meister met those eyes for the longest time, the sparkling under his hand shivered at his twin's words. 

"Meister?" Soundwave's voice called out in the main part of the lab.

_Frag.._. Meister thought as he glanced back at the doorway. He quickly pulled out a pair of small vials. "Listen closely little spark, rub these into yours and your twins burns. it will help speed up healing your arms. Don't stick your arms back through the bars again, and you better use that medicine ya hear me?"

"Meister?"

Meister was out of the cell and the bars were reactivated as Soundwave stepped into the doorway. "Sounders!"

"Inquiry: What are were you doing in there?" Soundwave asked as Meister spun him around and out of the room.

"I got bored waiting for old Shocker to get done with ya. So I figured I'd take a look at the poor sparks he's got holed up in here."

"Meister: Should know better than to snoop in the lab."

Meister smiled. "Now who said anything about snooping? Now let's get ya back to our habsuite."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, been holding on to it in the hopes that my muse would give me just a little bit more to add on but the well just hasn't been giving much to work with... And since my poor computer is a codgy witch to begin with I figured I'd go ahead and post this here for all of ya to enjoy...


End file.
